French Fry Galaxy
The French Fry galaxy is the second major galaxy in the shame Super Ronald Galaxy. It has seven missions, but one of them is a Green Star one. This galaxy is set on the site of an explosion after some tiny moron that nobody cares about tried to steal a huge amount of McDonald's food in a spaceship. The ship crashed into a space iceberg and died, thus scattering the food everywhere. Missions Mission 1- Flying McGriddles Sandwich Ahoy! Ronald lands on an empty Big Mac box as the mission begins. A troop of NinjaWhoppers from The King have hijacked a giant McGriddles Sandwich and are approaching the galaxy, wishing to destroy the hapless Pickle tribe on the Giant Milkshake with its dark power. Ronald must stop this madness. The Galaxy is full of floating condiments, and Ronald must leap over rivers of molten mustard, avoid gherkin asteroids and ride a Quarter Pounder beefburger to the free toy with the kid's meal- a laser cannon. Ronald must shoot all of the ninjas down to stop the McGriddles Sandwich from killing the pickles. Dialogue: Good Burger:'A little birdy told me that to get to those hard-to-reach places, you can try jumping off the walls. Give it a go! '''Ronald McDonald:'Let me guess, I'm going to die here. Boss Battle '''Ronald McDonald: Holy Crack I made It Mission 2- Green Star Gherkin! In this mission, Ronald is given an obstacle course to pass to reach a gherkin on the other side of the galaxy with a green star on it. The Pickle tribe give him a Picklemobile to get there. Unfortunately, the Picklemobile is as durable as a forcefield made of gealtin, so he must be careful to avoid yet more gherkin asteroids. His final obstacle is (ironically) a forcefield made of gelatin. Ronal taps it and it explodes, letting him get the green Star on the Gherkin. Dialogue: Wendy Refuses to let her enemies die everywhere from US and Canada for the suppliers of the cruel food workers and they keep slaughtering the fries in the place. It's called controlled atmosphere killing. Help save us from the cruel slaughter! Ronald McDonald: Yea yea, I Don't Care. Mission 3- Daisy and the Master Fry This mission is only a boss level as Daisy is in the galaxy, attempting to take the Master Fry (which is in no way a parody of the Master Sword) and rule the universe. Ronald faces her inside a huge burger where the Master Fry is. But he arrives too late, as Daisy manages to draw the chip-sword and grow in power. Ronald fights her in the middle of a hollowed-out burger where she attacks with energy beams. Despite the fact Daisy is supposed to be wielding the ultimate weapon, she is laughably easy, as she doesn't want to look at Ronald so she shoots her beams in the opposite direction. Daisy is defeated in three hits, but she teleports away leaving a Power Star and taking the Master Fry. Ronald McDonald: Stomp attack? Well, that's pretty cool. Mario did it first though... Mission 4- The Horror! A French guy has appeared in the French Fry Galaxy, and he has come to steal a Power Star. As there are only 121 and he'll only complete the game 99.3% if he misses one, he hunts down the French guy and challenges him. The Fench guy attacks with an army of bombs that can be thrown back at him with a spin. Because there are hundreds of bombs, this boss is genuinely challenging. After being hit by five bombs, the French guy cries and runs off home to Bowser's Wife, who is magically alive again. '''Ronald McDonald: 'I do not trust this. Could be a pit down there. Mission 5- Bill Gates' Attack- Part One! In thismission, Bill gates appears with an army of enemies and puts them all around the French Fry Galaxy, where they find five Silver Stars. Ronald must hunt them all down and kill them to get the Power Star. The enemies include- *Goomba (who is on another flying gherkin) *Dry Bones (who attacks with Peanut Butter Jelly) *Dark Pickle (who is on the Giant Milkshake) *George Bush (who isn't actually there- there's just a Silver Star) *Bowser's Wife (After you kill her by looking at her, Bowser comes and gives you a Silver Star.) '''Ronald McDonald: '''I'll admit, jumping is actually better in this game as in they no longer a floaty pile of crap. Mission 6- The Mission that Never Was Ronald starts this mission on the Giant Milkshake. Sometimes the star is there, sometimes it's not. The pickles on the milkshake will tell you the story of how Luigi was turned into a pickle is you ask them. '''Ronald McDonald:' I'm actually surprised the designers improved upon the game mechanics! * Trivia *The French Guy, Daisy and Bill Gates all appear in other galaxies. *Strangely enough, even though he crashed the spaceship you can't find some tiny moron that nobody cares about anywhere in the gallery. Category:Areas